Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithography apparatus and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices have been increasingly mounted using a flip-chip mounting technique. A semiconductor device manufacturing process corresponding to the flip-chip mounting technique includes a step of manufacturing solder balls or rewirings on a device. As a method of forming solder balls or rewirings, a formation method using plating is available. In order to form solder balls or rewirings by plating, it is necessary to establish electrical connection between the conductive film formed on a wafer (to be sometimes referred to as a substrate) and the electrode of a plating apparatus by making them come into contact with each other. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-51254 has proposed a method of establishing electrical connection between a conductive film and the electrode of a plating apparatus by peeling off a resist film formed on the conductive film at a peripheral portion of a wafer.
If a resist is of a negative type (negative resist), a peripheral portion of a wafer may just be prevented from being irradiated with light during exposure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,774 has proposed a method of performing exposure upon arranging a light shield plate on a wafer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-233781 has proposed a method of shielding a peripheral portion of a wafer from light by rotating and linearly driving a light shield plate having an arc.
In the method of performing light shielding by rotating and linearly driving a light shield plate as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-233781, restrictions in terms of cable mounting or the design of a driving mechanism limit the rotation range of the light shield plate. The limitation of the rotation range can decrease productivity.
In addition, in order to improve the productivity of an exposure apparatus, a stage holding a wafer can often be driven at very high speed. For this reason, the productivity will decrease unless a very high-speed driving mechanism is employed as a driving mechanism which rotates/drives a light shield plate.
The present invention provides, for example, a lithography technique advantageous in terms of productivity.